


Streak of Madness

by lokid221b



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokid221b/pseuds/lokid221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin makes a deal with a young doctor that he can’t refuse: in exchange for a willing subject, this doctor will grant Rumple a serum that can make someone either good or evil. In Storybrooke, Mr. Gold runs into this doctor on his way to visit Belle in the hospital. Finally given the serum, will Mr. Gold use it to change for Belle or will he use it to eliminate all goodness inside of him forever? When bodies start appearing all around Storybrooke, the Charmings suspect Mr. Gold. Are these murders the result of the serum or something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streak of Madness

 

_"In each of us there are two natures._

_If this primitive duality of man - good and evil -_

_can be housed in separate identities,_

_life will be relieved of all that is unbearable._

_It is the curse of mankind..._

_that these polar twins should be constantly struggling...._  "

-Frank Wildhorn

**Prologue**

There was nothing more painful than seeing one's dreams shattered- throwing away everything one worked so hard for. Victor Frankenstein began placing his equipment in boxes. His servant, Igor, was carrying the boxes out of Victor's now former lab. It seemed as if all hope was lost. How could he possibly succeed when his own father did not support him? When Victor was alone, a strange man appeared in his lab. This man, a foreigner, Rumple Von Stiltskin, was surprisingly interested in Victor's work. He claimed that he could wield magic, but wanted to learn Victor's “magic.” Naturally, Victor was skeptical. Magic was nothing more than a figment of a child's tale. The foreigner pulled out a red silk bag from his coat. With his green scaly hands, the...man opened the bag, turned it over, and dropped a seemingly endless amount of golden coins.

Victor Frankenstein could not believe his eyes. “How did you do that?”

“Uh... missing the point,” the man was suddenly next to him. “Money,” he gestured towards Victor. “Yours. ”

“Are you a philanthropist?”

“Well, I've been called worse. There is a cost to you: Knowledge. You teach me to wield...whatever it is you wield, that is the deal.”

“Then it's a deal.” Victor heard footsteps on the stairs.

He looked and saw his servant, Igor, hurrying down the stairs. “I thought you were bringing the-”

“Igor! Tremendous news! This is Rump-” The foreigner was gone. Victor looked all around. Von Stiltskin appeared to have just vanished.

Igor saw the pile of golden coins, “Master, what happened?”

Victor put his hands on his servant's shoulders, “Bring back the equipment, we're staying...and we're going to need a body.”

“Master, a friend of yours is here. His name is-”

Victor's face lit up with excitement when he saw his friend make his way down the stairs. “Henry! What a surprise!”

Henry was a handsome man of thirty years. Like Victor, Henry was well versed in the sciences. Henry's youth had not been spent playing games and hunting as his friends did. Henry preferred to sit in his father's study and read the works of scientists before him. Victor was very surprised to see Henry here. Victor well expected Henry to be at his father's side.

Henry smiled, “I couldn't not visit my dear friend,” he grabbed Victor in an embrace. “How have you been?”

“How am I doing?” Victor laughed. “Henry, It's you whose well-being is in question. You're soon to be married, yes?”

Henry's smile grew, “Yes, I am.”

Victor clasped his hand on Henry's shoulder. “You're a lucky man. I heard Lisa's the most beautiful woman in this land.”

“That she is, Victor. She is-I truly am lucky. She's very patient with my work.”

“And how is your work?”

Henry slid his hands into his pockets, “I'm close to perfection. I just need to perform one more test. I have a meeting with the hospital's board of governors next week to discuss the matter.”

“That's great news, Henry!”

“I would very much appreciate it if you were there.”

Victor smiled, “Then I shall be there. Who knows, maybe this good fortune that has suddenly decided to fall upon me will fall upon you.”

Henry rose his eyebrow, “What good fortune?”

“I have a new benefactor.”

“A new benefactor?” Henry was clearly surprised.

“Yes. A foreigner by the name of Rumple Von Stiltskin has agreed to fund my work.”

“Good fortune indeed. Congratulations, Victor.”

“Thank you.”

“I wish I could stay longer, but I really must being going.”

“I understand.”

“Thank you,” Henry smiled at his friend. “Goodnight, Doctor Frankenstein. So you will definitely be at the board meeting?”

Victor smiled back, “I would never miss the chance to support such a good friend. I will be there. Goodnight, Doctor Jekyll.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I would greatly appreciate any advice you can give. And I know in the musical, Jekyll's Fiancee is named Emma Carew, but in order to avoid confusion with Emma Swan, I've decided to go with the name given on the studio cast album ft. Anthony Warlow-Lisa Carew.


End file.
